


Just Ask

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Month of Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty asks Rick to the school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

Morty took a deep breath and looked down at the pink colored poster in his trembling hands. In big block letters was written “Herpson High School Spring Dance!” Below it was a crude drawing of a couple dancing under a disco ball. To the left was some information about the dance and on the back were the rules for it. Not like Morty would be breaking any of them since he had been able to find a single person to take to the dance.

Well, at least, everyone in the school.

Morty had an idea on who to take to the dance but it would be both awkward and impossible.

_“H-hey Rick, do you wa-wanna come o the dance with me?”  
_

_“M-Morty, that is the s-stupidest thing I have ev-EURG-er heard. W-what is wrong with you?”_

Morty shoved the threat of betrayal far into the back of his mind. He was not going to chicken out now. He’d had enough courage to buy a ticket, pick out a suit, and even buy an extra ticket. He’d made himself walk to the garage door. He was going to ask even if it killed him.

He took a deep breath and shoved the paper into his pants pocket before entering the garage.

“M-morty? That you? G-get grandpa the wrench over there.” Without even looking, Rick pointed his hand backward to the shelf. Morty nodded and grabbed the appropriate wrench from the shelf and walked over to Rick. His hands were clammy as he handed it to Rick.

“Here you go, Rick. H-hey Rick.”

Morty looked down at his poster in his pocket. A spark of encouragement willed itself deep into his heart.

“Rick. Do you wanna go to the dance with me?”

Rick stopped tinkering away at the machine on his work bench and looked up at his grandson, electrical googles covering his eyes. With the blank expression present, Morty could feel himself start to shrink. _This was a dumb idea. Why would he even say yes. Morty, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

“Sure.”

And with that, Rick turned back around to his machine and started to tinker away at it. Morty surged forward and hugged Rick around the next, his expression totally genuine as he gave Rick a kiss to the cheek.

“OHMYGOD-OH-OHMYGOD! THANK YOU!”

Morty had knocked Rick away the machine and bent awkwardly to his right with his tools still in his hand. Rick only rolled his eyes under his mask as Morty started to stutter out all the information about the dance. He pulled one of his hands away and pulled out the folded poster and spread it out on the desk.

“O-okay so it’s this Friday a-and it’s at the gym in the school. It’s white collar and what n-not so you’re gonna have to dress up nice. It starts a 7 sharp. A-also there’s gonna be a lot of f-food so we don’t have to eat at home. Also,-”

“M-morty. Calm down, buddy. I got ya.” Rick pulled them back to normal standing and gave Morty a peck to the cheek.

“I-I’ll be sure to dress nice. H-how about I pick you up at 6 and we-EURGH can go out to eat some where small? Sound nice?”

Morty nodded, his curls bouncing with his enthusiasm. 

“Good. N-now, go see if Beth has dinner ready.”

Morty nodded once more and trotted away, happier than a hummingbird in a meadow.


End file.
